


Timeless Child

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: The Mystery of Danielle Wolfe [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: "Who Is The Timeless Child? Some Believed The Timeless Child To Be One of The Time Lord Killers. But Actually They Were Wrong, Because The Timeless Child Is A Neutral Magical Being Who Is Believed To Be One of The Founders of Gallifrey."-Bernie, Katie and Serena on The Timeless Child
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe & Her Past Lives
Series: The Mystery of Danielle Wolfe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216919





	1. Chapter 1

Timeless Child

Timeless Child, an unknown figure throughout history, is believed to be one of the five founders of Gallifrey but was never mentioned in the Time Lord Killer history. Some people believed that the Timeless Child was a Time Lord Killer and was largely responsibly believed to be the creator of the Time Lord Killers. However, Bernie along with her sisters Katie and Serena, believe that The Timeless Child is a Neutral Magical Being who refuses to take sides which causes both sides Time Lord Killers and Good Time Lords to hate each other with a passion.

According to the Time Lord Killer, The Master, the Founding Fathers of Gallifrey built Time Lord society on a lie regarding the Timeless Child. This was buried deep within all Time Lord Killers, in the form of repressed thoughts and memories: hidden, but integral to their identities. While taunting the Thirteenth Doctor about her fears, Remnants on the planet Desolation looked "further back" into her past and referred to the Timeless Child.

The Timeless Child is unaffected by change and society, it has the ability to blend in with every century and is known to have had a hand in many events. The Timeless Child has an unlimited regeneration cycle which can be used when the current body dies, it also connected to the Time Vortex and can not be harmed in the Time Vortex when traveling outside of the TARDIS. The Timeless Child has had many faces and many lives, but it does not admit to all of them, as there is one life that The Timeless Child has tried very hard to forget.

The Timeless Child is the only Neutral Magical Being that has knowledge within past, present and future. In the David and Danielle's Adventures special 50th anniversary, The Day of David, Matthew and his sister Katie came across a painting with the destruction of Gallifrey which had a dark figure facing the destruction. The siblings immediately remembered a story, in which their Maternal grandfather Gregorio had told them the story of The Timeless Child.

On the 2nd March, 2020 The Timeless Child's identity is finally revealed and everyone is shocked when an unknown and long lost secret is finally revealed to all.


	2. History of The Timeless Child

Adoptive parent:

Tecteun

First mentioned in:

The Day of Danielle Wolfe(by Matthew and Katie)

The Ghost Monument

First seen in:

Spyfall

Appearences

The Day of Danielle Wolfe(in the painting)


	3. Danielle Is The Timeless Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part about Danielle Wolfe's ex-sister-in-law Helen Kirk, will be worked into the final story of Danielle Wolfe. Also her true identity will be revealed.

Once the Time Lord Killer The Master learned the truth about the Timeless Child, he ravaged Gallifrey to "make them pay" for what he discovered. He told the Thirteenth Doctor that learning the truth had not been easy for him. When the Master first mentioned the Timeless Child mystery to the Doctor, she got a massive headache and a flashback to when the Remnants approached her, as well as a glimpse of a child wearing yellow robes and standing outside a tall building under a purple sky.

While aboard a space platform in the far future owned by Zellin, the Doctor, after having fallen unconscious due to Zellin's powers, dreamed about the vision of the Timeless Child while the Master's message to her echoed in her mind. In this scenario she was actively present in the vision.

The Timeless Child was eventually revealed by the Master to be a child discovered on another planet who had the power to regenerate infinitely who had come through a gateway into another unknown dimension or universe on the planet. The child was adopted by Tecteun who discovered her power to regenerate after she suffered a fatal fall from a cliff, leading to Tecteun studying the child's power for a number of years and regenerations. 

Tecteun was eventually able to replicate the regenerative ability for herself and eventually spread it to the other Time Lords, but it was revealed that the regenerative gene had been processed to drive the then Time Lords insane and power hungry and though they limited their number of regenerations to twelve. 

However though in the process, the Timeless Child became the genetic template upon which all Time Lords gained their regenerative powers, only The Timeless Child never became affected by the regenerative process, meaning it was immune from becoming driven insane and power hungry. The then Time Lords killed their loved ones and soon turned evil, becoming now The Time Lord Killers, meaning they are still Time Lords but they are killers having their loved ones.

The Master revealed to the Doctor that the Timeless Child was in fact the Triple-Blessed Child herself who apparently had her memories redacted. In addition, large portions of the Matrix on Gallifrey pertaining to the life and the identity of the Timeless Child were erased beyond even the Master's ability to recover it. However, Tecteun hid some of the truth in the Matrix in the form of the story of Brendan, an immortal Irish policeman. The Master suggested that this was an attempt by Tecteun to apologize or possibly a gift meant to help her child one day decode the truth of their existence.

When Danielle was born in 1961, no one had no clear idea of whom this baby girl was, only that she is the daughter of Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, making her a Royal Princess. Over the years, though, Danielle's history has gradually been revealed. She's the Goddess of War and Earth, an extremely powerful Good Time Lord from the planet Earth, she is also a Warren Witch through her birth mother Patricia. Danielle swore to never be cruel or cowardly, to never give in or give up on those who needed her most, and to always fight on behalf of her father Gregorio and their followers. According to the Time Lord Killer The Master, all that is a lie. Danielle is not just a Time Lord at all; she is something far, far more, a Timeless Child. The truth has been hidden from her - until now.

Tecteun & The Shobogans Explained

The Time Lord Killer The Master discovered the true history of The Time Lord Killers while paying his home-world a visit and raiding the Matrix for lost knowledge - something of a hobby of his in the classic series. He succeeded in digging deeper than ever before, recovering long-lost memories of Gallifrey that predated Time Lord civilization. Those ancient Gallifreyans were known as the Shobogans, and they were a simple race, yet to make their presence felt on a galactic scale. One of their earliest explorers was a woman named Tecteun, a pioneer of space travel who burned with a passion to travel the stars. The Master became captivated by her story, watching with fascination as he learned of the risks she had taken. And then, on some distant world, Tecteun discovered an impossible wormhole to another universe.

The Timeless Child's Pre-Universe Origins

Tecteun found a mysterious gateway, a boundary to another unknown dimension or universe. It's unclear whether the boundary was natural or artificial, but it's clearly the same one used by humans countless millennia later to escape the Cyber War. Beneath the boundary was a monument, perhaps suggesting the boundary itself had been created, or else other races had used the boundary before now. "Tecteun glimpsed the infinite through that gateway," the Master observed, "and beneath the monument she found - a child." This was the Timeless Child, apparently an outcast from this other realm, and Tecteun adopted the cosmic refugee as her own daughter. The child accompanied Tecteun on her exploratory voyages, presumably growing rapidly to share her mother's wanderlust. Eventually, they returned to Gallifrey.

How The Timeless Child Created The Time Lords

Then, one tragic day, an accident, while playing with another child, sent Tecteun's daughter plummeting to her apparent death. To Tecteun's amazement, her child did not die, but instead regenerated - "the first regeneration of any person on the planet of Gallifrey," the Master explained. Tecteun, a scientist as well as an explorer, set to work attempting to understand the Timeless Child's powers. She dedicated her life to studying the Timeless Child, detailing every fragment of her genetic material, and she succeeded in cracking the code of regeneration - even at the cost of several of the Timeless Child's lives during her experimentation. Tecteun then tested her theories upon herself, regenerating, becoming the first true Time Lord.

Regeneration proved the key to Gallifrey's development as a global power. Tecteun now had immortality, and - having regenerated into a male form - he helped his particular tribe of Shobogans to advance socially and technologically. They built a Citadel, and Tecteun spliced the ability of regeneration into the genes of the Citadel-dwellers, creating a self-appointed ruling elite. The Timeless Child became the base genetic code for all Gallifreyans within the Citadel, although Tecteun chose to restrict them to just twelve lives. The people of the Citadel became the nascent Time Lords.

Danielle Has Had Multipuls Previous Regenerations Before Elena

While the Master is generally duplicitous, he seems to be telling the truth, given the Matrix files clearly show Tecteun and her experiments upon the Timeless Child. That means The Princess of Her Father's Kingdom (now known as Elena), was not Danielle's first past life at all; rather, she had her memories of previous lives erased by the Time Lord Killers. "The Timeless Child" confirms Danielle had at least seven-eight lives - both male and female - prior to Elena.

Brendan Was Danielle's Memories Repressed By The Time Lord Killers

The penultimate episode of Doctor Who season 12, "Ascension of the Cybermen," included a sub-plot featuring a mystery man named Brendan. His story parallels the Timeless Child's, he was found as a baby by two adoring adoptive parents in Ireland and became part of the community there. He took on a job as a police officer, and then - in a shocking twist - he was shot by a criminal he was pursuing, knocked off the side of a cliff. Astonishingly, Brendan survived the incident completely unharmed, and the final shots showed him being experimented upon by the people he had been living among.

According to the Master, the story of Brendan was a "filter" created by the Time Lord Killers, created to conceal memories of the Timeless Child absorbed into the Matrix. He was irregularly beaming these memories into the Doctor's mind during her escape from the Cybermen, which explains why the scenes kept flashing up in "Ascension of the Cybermen." The Master speculated the memories had been left behind by Tecteun as a gift to Danielle to help her learn the truth about herself. This is a pretty odd twist, but perhaps suggests there are more as-yet-unrevealed clues to the Timeless Child concealed within Brendan's story.

What Are The Division?

There's now a substantial jump in the Master's tale. He skips the early days of Time Lord history when the Time Lords took a more interventionist approach; those ended in tragedy, with the Time Lords unwittingly giving a race called the Minyans the power to wipe themselves out. As a result, the Time Lords imposed new rules of non-intervention. Not all Time Lords were willing to accept these strictures, however, leading to the founding of a black-ops organisation apparently called "The Division." It's now that the Master's story picks up again, with the renegade Master revealing the Timeless Child was recruited as a field agent for the Division, manipulating history to serve Gallifrey's interests. It was the Division who ultimately erased the Timeless Child's memories, planting him back into Time Lord society, where he grew up alongside the young Master.

The Division presumably evolved into the Celestial Intervention Agency, a clandestine Time Lord organisation in the classic series. The CIA protected Gallifrey by carefully manipulating history, frequently using the Doctor as their unwilling agent. Ironically, the CIA would prove to be Gallifrey's undoing in the end; they fired the first shot in the Time War in "Genesis of the Daleks," when they sent the Fourth Doctor to Skaro to try to prevent the creation of the Daleks.

Ruth Is An Earlier Version Of Danielle?

All this fits fairly well with a previous episode of Doctor Who season 12, "Fugitive of the Judoon," in which Danielle (who had taken on the form of Jodie Whittaker) encountered a possible forgotten past incarnation. Played by Jo Martin, this maybe-Danielle had been living as a human, using a Chameleon Arch to hide on Earth. When the facade lifted, however, she remembered her true identity and introduced herself as Danielle, Princess of Edinburgh and The Champion of Her Father. 

The episode went to great lengths to confirm both Jo Martin and Jodie Whittaker's characters really were two different incarnations of the same Time Lord. It deployed all the traditional multi-Doctor tropes, including personality clashes and occasionally finishing each other's thoughts. The Judoon scanned the two Doctors and realized they were indeed the same person. At the same time, though, Martin's Doctor appeared to have appeared pre-Elanor, she had his habit of referring to the TARDIS as her "ship," and she didn't know what a sonic screwdriver was.

"Fugitive of the Judoon" revealed Martin's version of Danielle had been working for the Time Lord Killers, but had gone rogue and hidden from them. This corresponds nicely with the Master's revelations in "The Timeless Child." Presumably this past Danielle had ultimately decided she didn't want to work for the Division anymore, prompting her decision to hide away on Earth. She wound up on the run from the Time Lord Killers, and in the end, they captured her. The Time Lord Killerss forced a regeneration, and then erased her memory so she reintegrated into Gallifreyan society. 

It's safe to assume the memory wipe didn't manage to erase everything, of course; the reborn Time Lord still chose to call herself the Danielle, retained her love of exploration and her belief in the importance of intervention, and even stole her battered old Type 40 TARDIS. By this reading, the TARDIS returned to a comfortable shape when it disguised itself as a police box in Doctor Who season 1's episode "An Unearthly Child," and it then stuck again.

How All of Danielle's Timeless Child Story Fits Into The Canon In All of Her Past Lives

This is easily the biggest retcon in the history of The Princess of Edinburgh, and as such it causes major continuity problems; it's particularly difficult to reconcile it with the Danielle Edinburgh era and time in the actual program, which kicked off with the Atraxi conveniently finding records of the Princess of Edinburgh's unknown history with them viewers already knew about. In season 7, episode 17, "The Name of the Danielle," Danielle Oswald learned what it meant to be the Impossible Girl and found herself projected through time, saving the Princess of Edinburgh's past lives on many different occasions. 

Again, this seemed restricted only to the period previously shown in David and Danielle's Adventures. Finally, "The Time of Danielle" saw Matthew Edinburgh decide how to protect his mother Danielle, in what he believed was her final incarnation; Danielle surprised her son by regenerating spontaneously and took on a new form. According to "The Timeless Child," that was superfluous because Danielle - unlike her people the Good Time Lords - has unlimited lives.

How Was Helen Conceived?

Many of us already know that Helen Kirk is a half Time Lord hybrid as she is half human, however though, what remains a mystery is how exactly was Helen conceived by her parents. Her father, Omega, later admitted that he and his now divorced wife Serena, had broken up shortly after the birth of their son David, meaning that Serena was no longer able to get back to Omega. Helen and her sister-in-law, Danielle, later had a interview together which people noticed something very odd between the pair.

Suspicions mounted about how Danielle and Helen were very close to each other, why they even had a close bond and many other things. However Danielle later admitted to Helen, that Helen and her brother David, were born as half Time Lords and half Warlocks, but they both lost their Warlock halves.


	4. Powers and Abilities

Unlimited Regenration Cycle: The Timeless Child has an unlimited regeneration cycle, which she can regenerate as many times as she wants.

To Be Able To Blend: The Timeless Child has the ability to be able to blend in with society and is unaffected by any form of change.

Knowledge of Earth: As The Timeless Child, Danielle has knowledge of the Earth in Past, Present and Future.


End file.
